Kiss
by TMNTLittleTomboy
Summary: During a invasion meeting, Giroro blurts out that he want to kiss Natsumi. Keroro decides to make a plan to help Giroro kiss Natsumi but what happens when the plan goes wrong?


Keroro called an invasion meeting, claiming to be the greatest plan ever but one frog wasn't listening. He was too busy thinking about a certain pink hair pekoponian female warrior.

_"N-Natsumi looked more beautiful today." _Giroro thought _"She gets more beautiful every day. Everything she does is hot…..even when she's beating me up."_

"Giroro?"

_"What does she see in Saburo?" _He slowly clenched his fists. _"She belongs with me! She should be going on d-dates with me and not that idiot!" _The red frog sighed heavily. _"He took my first kiss. I wanted my first kiss to be with my N-Natsumi."_

"Giroro!"

_"K-Kissing N-N-Natsumi will be the greatest thing ever! N-Natsumi a-and…..me k-kissing would be p-perfect."_

"CORPORAL GIRORO!"

"AW MAN, I WANT TO KISS NATSUMI SO BAD!" Giroro shouted as his eyes quickly widen then covered his mouth. The rest of the platoon stared at the corporal with wide eyes as Giroro slowly gulped.

"Jeez, Giroro." Keroro said "I was asking about what you think of the plan and you blurt out wanting to kiss Natsumi-dono." The red frog blushed, looking away from the platoon and not noticing the green frog smiling. "We can help you with that." Giroro quickly looked back at the leader.

"Gunso-san, we're helping Giroro-senpai to kiss Na-chi?" Tamama asked as Keroro nods.

"Gero, gero, gero." The platoon leader said, grinning "We'll put the old plan on hold. I have a new plan: "Helping Corporal Giroro to Kiss Natsumi-dono!" The Corporal's face glowed bright red. He couldn't believe it. Keroro is helping him to kiss Natsumi!

"Keroro-kun, we're helping Giroro-kun get his first kiss?" Dororo asked

"Gero?" Keroro slowly looked over to the ninja frog. "Dororo, when did you get here?"

"I was here the entire time!" Tears ran down Dororo's face as he went to a corner to sob.

"….By the way, Giroro's first kiss was taken away by Saburo-dono, so we're gonna make his second kiss special."

Ku, Ku, Ku, how are we going to do that?" Kururu asked as steam comes out of Giroro's head.

"Gero, gero, gero." The green frog walked over to the steaming red frog. "We'll make it look like an accident." He patted the Corporal's head. "I'll skip out on my chores on purpose, Natsumi-dono will come to my room to get me, we'll make her trip, she'll fall towards Giroro, and they'll kiss!"

"Natsumi will get her first kiss with Giroro." Kururu said as the platoon leader's smile grows bigger. "Ku, ku, ku, this will be fun to watch."

"Uncle, this is a great plan!" Mois said, picking up her beloved uncle and hugging him as Tamama growls angrily.

"WOMAN, KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY GUNSO-SAN!" The young frog shouted as Giroro smiles happily.

"N-Natsumi….'

An hour later….

Natsumi glared at the pile of dishes in the sink, sighing angrily.

"That stupid frog didn't do the dishes." She said angrily "Fuyuki is that stupid frog in his room?"

"Yeah." Fuyuki answered "But I think he's having a meeting." The pink haired girl growled angrily.

"I told him to do his chores first before he has those stupid invasion meetings!" She stormed down to Keroro's room, slamming the door open. "HEY, STUPID FROG!"

"NOW!" Keroro shouted as him and Tamama lift a large piece of rope from the floor, causing the girl to trip over it, and heads toward Giroro. The red frog smiled and closed his eyes.

_"I can't believe it!" _He thought _"This plan is going to work! N-Natsumi and I are going to k-kiss!" _He closed his eyes tightly and waited…..and waited…..still waiting. Why didn't he felt Natsumi's soft lips yet!

"Gero! That wasn't supposed to happen!" The Corporal quickly opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes widen, seeing his beloved Natsumi on top of KURURU and their lips were TOUCHING! The pekoponian girl quickly pulled away and tears slowly formed in her eyes.

"NO!" She screamed "My first kiss! I was saving it for Saburo-senpai!"

"Ku, ku, ku, now I can torture Giroro about me and Natsumi kissing." Kururu said as Giroro stared at Natsumi with wide teary eyes.

"N-Natsumi, you were supposed to k-kiss me and not K-Kururu." The red frog said quietly. Natsumi slowly glared at Keroro and Tamama as the two frogs quickly run out of the room.

"YOU STUPID FROGS!" Natsumi shouted, tears running down her cheeks "YOU TRIPPED ME AND COST ME MY FIRST KISS!" She chased after the two runaway frogs as Dororo walks over to the sad Corporal.

"It's ok, Giroro-kun." Dororo said softly "You'll get another chance." Giroro slowly looked at the ninja. "One day, you'll get that special kiss from Natsumi-dono."

"Ku, ku, ku, Natsumi's lips were really soft." The red frog glared at the yellow alien and pointed his gun at him.

"Don't tell me! I want to find out myself!" Giroro shouted, pressing his gun on Kururu's cheek.

Later that day, Kururu tortured Giroro about Natsumi's lips and Fuyuki found Keroro and Tamama beaten up in the living room.

**Please leave a review!**


End file.
